Pastel de manzana
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Su desayuno quedó olvidado en el comedor; pero cuando regrese de Cheddar podrá probar ese delicioso pastel de manzanas que compró. *Fic participante en el Reto Anual del foro La Mansión Hellsing.


Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Hirano, blablá. Fic participante en el _Reto Anual 2017_ del foro **La Mansión Hellsing.**

Fic 6/14(?)

 **Actividad 7:** Fic ambientado en el universo del anime (Gonzo).

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic se centra en Seras; en el anime, Jack es el policía rubio a quien ella trata de curarle el brazo luego de ser mordido. Es el único camarada que muestran vivo, así que me valí de ello para crear algo así como su compañero más cercano entre todos.

* * *

 **Pastel de manzana**

 **.**

La alarma ha sonado a las cinco menos diez. Hace media hora que estoy despierta, mirando las manchas descoloridas del techo. Aquí y allá el invierno ha ido dejando marcas de agua estancada colándose entre las grietas de las tejas desvencijadas; surcos amarillentos, mohosos, asoman en el cielo pálido y han ido poblándolo como óleo sobre lienzo. Un lienzo marchito y acabado, sin gloria, que cuelga olvidado en la habitación más barata del quinto piso del edificio a mal traer en la Cuarta Avenida.

Si me concentro soy capaz de ver, en mi mente, cómo la calle afuera comienza a resurgir a su vida rutinaria: los coches pasan cautelosos entre la bruma mañanera; pasajeros con pesados abrigos y gruesas bufandas tejidas fruncen el ceño ante el frío que aún no se digna a abandonar los amaneceres y siguen así, con la vista fija en el horizonte de sus pensamientos, avanzando por las calles viejas y casi olvidadas. Calles en cuyas esquinas el trajín acostumbrado del sustento diario ya surge a la vista: el carnicero ha abierto la reja de su vitrina, enseñando a los transeúntes los rosados y gordos jamones colgando de los ganchos; la señora escuálida de la verdulería está de pie esperando el carro de las provisiones; la panadería suelta ya ese olorcito a pan caliente que rueda, coqueto, por entre los letreros, puertas y ventanas, sube a escabullirse en la ventana estrecha del cuarto y se prende a mi nariz. Como todos los días. Hoy igual que siempre.

Aparto la mirada del techo y olvido mis cavilaciones sobre arte y manchas de agua, concentrándome ahora en la sensación de vacío que el olor del pan caliente me trae al estómago. Debería levantarme a desayunar.

Pero la cama es tan suave y tibia y fuera el frío congela mis dedos…

Quedan diez para las seis.

Procuro quedarme un poco más, engañándome con la promesa de una ducha rápida y un desayuno apurado. De todas formas, no estoy privando de ningún privilegio a la humanidad. No es como si mi presencia fuera esencial en la revisión de parquímetros.

A menudo me pregunto si papá comenzaría haciendo lo mismo. Tal vez, quién sabe… pero de seguro no se quedó estancado en ese lugar durante meses, como yo. Ahí aparece de nuevo la sensación de abatimiento, meneo la cabeza con fuerza para no permitirle la entrada, para espantarla y alejarla, pero me conoce tan bien que sabe cómo y por dónde eludir mis rechazos y logra colarse de cualquier manera.

Nueve meses y ningún avance satisfactorio. Nueve meses y solo he conseguido ser la "gatita" del grupo. Ellos ni siquiera me ven como a su igual. Nueve meses persiguiendo un sueño que parece tan difícil. «Nueve meses perdidos» me restriega en la cara Desesperanza, cizañera, mientras se lima las uñas sentada en la esquina más sombría del cuarto. «Tu padre no habría querido esto» continúa, y decido no oírla más. Me levanto y camino al cuarto de baño. Y entonces Duda me sigue, como un buen guardaespaldas. «Quizá Desesperanza tiene razón —comenta—. Quizá no sirves para esto, ¿por qué no pruebas otra cosa? ¿por qué no abandonas? Eres tan joven aún…». Abro el grifo y espero que el agua se lleve consigo a mis invitadas indeseadas.

.

El café ha quemado mi lengua y he tenido que dejar olvidado el trozo de pastel de manzana sobre la mesa mientras salto los escalones, apurada. Gracias a dios hoy no será un día de parquímetros. Jack ha llamado, dijo que pasaría por mí en un minuto, tenemos salida a terreno. A la aldea Cheddar, si bien recuerdo. Esta será mi oportunidad para demostrarles que no soy una simple gatita.

El carro de policía aparece en la esquina. Muevo una mano en alto para hacerle señas a mi compañero. Mi estómago rugue mientras tanto; tal vez, cuando vuelva más tarde, podré comerme ese trozo de pastel tan apetecible que dejé postergado. Incluso, dependiendo de la hora, podría invitar a Jack a cenar conmigo. Es el único compañero amable que tengo en el escuadrón y sé que apreciaría un pedazo de tarta de manzana. Sé que también son sus favoritas.

Sí, este día será memorable.

.

Fin.

* * *

Quería hacer otra cosa en esta actividad, pero el tiempo se agota y tenía este borrador, así que... sin revisar, todos los horrores me pertenecen, lo siento.

So, ¿merece un review o mentada de madre?


End file.
